Fais comme l'oiseau
by Nevermind555
Summary: L'histoire d'un évadé des bas-fonds. OS.


**Fais comme l'oiseau**

Voler. S'arracher à la lourdeur pesante des bas-fonds. Livaï réalisait la chance qu'il avait. Une chance qui s'était frayée un chemin dans ce malheur qui lui collait aux semelles.

Mère prostituée décédée d'une maladie vénérienne.

Oncle psychotique pour seul parent.

Corps qui refusait de pousser.

L'équipement qui se tenait sous ses yeux de maraud lui ouvrait des perspectives inimaginées. Il permettait au détenteur de s'élever littéralement au-dessus de l'humanité.

Livaï était parvenu à dérober un premier lot aux brigades les moins habiles. Piller, il en avait l'habitude. Personne ne se méfiait de lui du fait de sa petite taille et, camouflé, il passait pour un adolescent chétif. Livaï était vif. Alors que les brigades s'alcoolisaient, Livaï venait de mettre la main sur leur précieux matériel. Ni vu, ni connu. Un véritable tour de passe-passe. Il prit même plaisir à les voir paniquer en réalisant qu'ils s'étaient faits voler, s'éloignant à pas de loup, équipements dérobés à l'abri dans une de ses planques.

* * *

Bien. Voilà donc ce fameux matériel ; deux bonbonnes de gaz, un diffuseur, des poignées de commande et un beau jeu de lanières. Fort heureusement, Livaï disposait d'une bonne mémoire photographique. Il avait observé les brigades s'en équiper, notant attentivement chaque geste. C'est presque instinctivement qu'il installa le matériel sur lui. Ses doigts vinrent se placer naturellement sur les manettes de contrôle des gaz.

Le matériel pesait son poids. Cependant, Livaï avait conscience de sa propre force. Elle s'était d'ailleurs réveillée lorsqu'il avait cru sa dernière heure arriver. Le choc, psychologique.

Lorsque ce diable de Kenny l'avait laissé moisir au fond de ce puits croupi. Les parois, suintantes, étaient rendues glissantes par de la mousse. Impossible d'en réchapper. Livaï s'était esquinté les doigts qu'il avait en sang à présent. Il avait lutté des heures puis s'était résigné, se laissant tomber dans le peu d'eau du fond. La rage envers Kenny frappait son ventre. Ses poings venaient de se fermer. "KENNYYYYYYYY !" Le cri lui avait échappé. Il avait frappé les murs mousseux et avait surgi de la gueule de pierres béante.

* * *

Il fallait avouer ce qui était : tonton Kenny n'était pas un enfant de chœur. D'ailleurs, le chœur, il l'aurait vendu tout entier au plus offrant.

Ackermann Senior tenait bel et bien à sa réputation d'égorgeur.

Il affectionnait les sévisses. "Tailler dans la chair est incomparable." se plaisait-il à dire, sur un air inspiré. Un véritable psychopathe de la lame.

Livaï rêvait souvent de ces gorges saignées à blanc, le tout sur fond de rire de cet oncle dégingandé. Kenny faisait penser à une araignée avec ses grandes jambes... surtout du point de vue de Livaï. Un tronc végétal sauvage qui aurait tout pris en hauteur. Le tout coiffé par un chapeau à large bord.

Ce qui frappait le plus chez Kenny, outre son regard psychotique, était le sourire qu'il affichait de toutes ses dents.

* * *

A présent qu'il naviguait seul - Kenny ayant lâchement détalé - depuis des années, Livaï choisit un endroit isolé pour tester le matériel dérobé aux brigades.

Bien. Position de départ et... atterrissage sur les fesses. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?... Le talent n'était pas inné mais Livaï mit moins de temps que le commun des mortels pour apprivoiser ses nouvelles ailes.

Autodidacte, il compris rapidement quelle pression envoyer dans le système pour obtenir et négocier telle figure. En outre, Livaï était souple comme un chat. Si vous manquiez de souplesse, vous mettiez deux voire trois fois plus de temps pour parvenir à quelque chose avec l'équipement.

Avec sa vie de voleur, Livaï était habitué aux cabrioles lors de ses fuites. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il semait ses assaillants : en se faufilant dans des endroits étriqués.

Bien malin et agile qui pouvait le suivre à travers ce dédale de tronçons réduits !... Évidemment, il ne fallait pas que le butin soit trop important pour pouvoir le suivre dans ses déplacements qui s'effectuaient à quatre pattes dans les canalisations éculées.

Livaï volait généralement des bijoux, des objets de valeur de petite taille. Cela facilitait également la revente.

* * *

Livaï ne cessait jamais l'entraînement. Il savait que s'il voulait évoluer il lui fallait persévérer.

Si Kenny lui avait enseigné une chose, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas ménager ses efforts ni se reposer sur ses lauriers. Ce vieux bison était suffisamment futé pour être écouté !...

Livaï portait en lui la "patte Ackermann". Quant à sa force, il ignorait, pour le moment, d'où elle provenait mais elle était utile, utile pour survivre, utile pour ne pas sombrer telle une merde, la loi des bas-fonds étant impitoyable.

* * *

Né privé de lumière, Livaï s'était accoutumé à l'obscurité et à la misère. La puanteur, elle, demeurait insupportable ; une odeur de détritus qui vous collait littéralement à la peau.

Cette crasse environnante poussa rapidement Livaï à entretenir une maniaquerie extrême.

Etre propre sur soi. Sentir l'immaculé autour de soi.

Voilà qui était rassurant, douillet, nécessaire.

Livaï en avait développé une véritable phobie et n'hésitait à s'armer de l'arsenal de la parfaite ménagère pour traquer la poussière dans les moindres recoins !...

* * *

Il fut touché par la grâce en même temps qu'il se vit offrir l'enfer, en la personne du Major Erwin Smith. Le marché de Smith n'était guère équitable mais Livaï souhaitait épargner ses amis les plus chers. Erreur de calcul. Non seulement il découvrit la cruauté implacable du monde extérieur et de la surface mais en plus il perdit ses âmes sœurs coup sur coup.

Encore aujourd'hui, Livaï ignorait pour quelles raisons il suivait Smith. Sans doute parce que ce dernier donna sens à sa vie...

Même si Smith demeurait un leader naturellement charismatique, Livaï ne parvenait pourtant pas à saisir les réelles motivations de son supérieur direct.

Promu Caporal-chef, pourquoi s'acharnait-il, bataille après bataille, à demeurer fidèle aux convictions parfois floues de Smith ?...

Rompu, brisé mais demeurant néanmoins debout, le prodige de l'humanité traînait sa carcasse vive de combat en combat, imprégné par l'odeur du sang.

Au-dessus du carnage, les oiseaux tournoyaient toujours dans les cieux limpides ; deux âmes qui lui susurraient de poursuivre l'assaut.


End file.
